La loutre et l'hérisson
by DoctorUnicorn
Summary: John est éperdument amoureux de Sherlock. (Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Alors voilà ma première fanfiction : La loutre et l'hérisson !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas plu. Il y'avait du soleil ais il faisait pas aussi chaud qu'en Afganistan. J'aimais beaucoup ce temps... Ce n'était pas l'avi de Sherlock qui, lui, était resté assis sur un fauteuil au 221b en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Il fait trop pour sortir, disait-il. Un peu de soleil lui aurait fait du bien, mais Monsieur n'aime pas prendre soin de sa santé ! Déjà qu'il ne mange pas normalement et ne dort pas assez il allait se priver de soleil... Je m'inquiétais énormément de sa santé.

Je vis soudain une boulangerie : j'allais acheter des croissant pour Sherlock ! Il ne mangerais peut-être pas les trois croissants, mais c'est pas grave, j'en aurais plus pour moi.

Après avoir acheté les croissants, je rentrais au 221b. Sur le palier Mrs Hudson me salua :

« Bonjour John ! Je vois que vous ramenez des croissants pour Sherlock. Comme c'est mimi ! »

Je lui répondis par un bonjour, poli et court. Je ne m'attardais pas avec elle car j'avais hâte de revoir Sherlock. Car même si je n'étais sortit que quelques minutes, il me manquait... J'avais hâte de retrouver son visage pâle, ses cheveux bouclés que je rêvais de toucher, ses doigts fins et son corps froid...

J'entrais enfin dans l'appartement, Sherlock était toujours assis sur le fauteuil, il me regarda entrer puis il resta longtemps immobile avant de dire :

« croissant. »

Je lui souris et je déposais les croissants devant Sherlock. Il les regarda longtemps, il hésitais à les manger. Je pris un croissant et je le rapprochait peu à peu de sa bouche :

« Allez Sherlock, mange !

- Non je ne veux pas, me répondit-il. »

Sherlock était tel un enfant qui refusait de manger ses épinards :

« Sherlock, au moins une bouchée !

-Non c'est non ! Me répondit encore une fois Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sherlock, le supliais-je, fais ça pour moi !

-Non, repris Sherlock, non non et non. »

Sherlock était si mignon quand il se mettait en colère. Je ne pouvais plus m'en empecher : je sautais sur lui et collais mes lèvres contre les siennes, Sherlock fut d'abord surprit puis peu à peu il semblait apprécier. Il essaya de parler mais tout ce qu'il réussit à dire était un charabia incompréhensible, ça parlait de Jgmblspkfl et de mbglshtb et aussi de Aglebspfe. Puis j'éloignais doucement mon visage du sien. Il était tout rouge et assez perturbé. :

« John... Je... Je... Oh... John... Je...

- Je sais, lui répondis-je en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. »

C'était le première fois que je voyais Sherlock perdre ses mots. Il était tellement perdu qu'il a , finalement, mangé son croissant.

Je partis dans la cuisine preparer le thé. Je le ramenais aussitôt à Sherlock, puis je me couchais contre lui. Sherlock appreciait ceci. Il me carressa de ses doigts fins et long. Je sentis un frisson au fond de moi et je m'endormis.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, ne t'inquiète pas ! N'hesite pas à laisser une review ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! **_

_**Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre avec un énooooooooooooooooooooooo(...)oooooooooorme retard, j'en suis désolée ! **_

_**Dorénavant les chapitres seront mis en ligne plus rapidement ! Je vous le promet ;) **_

**_Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Je me reveillais tranquilement, mais il y'avait quelquechose qui manquait : SHERLOCK ! Il était parti, je ne dormais plus dans ses bras mais dans un arrangement de coussin se faisant passer pour lui ! Et le pire c'était que j'étais dans mon lit et qu'il était 9 h du matin. Premio : Sherlock m'a déplacé Deuzio : jJ'avais dormis de 16h30 à 9h00 ! Je soris du lit pour rejoindre Sherlockdans la cuisine. Celui-ci éclata de rire en me voyant arriver :

« Tu as bien dormi John ? Me demanda t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Sherlock, lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne te fous pas de moi ! Pourquoi ai-je autant dormi ?

-Tu as confondu le, il fut pris d'un rire incontrolable, le thé avec les somnifères défectueux que Molly m'a donné ! »

Il fut pris d'un fou rire, mais je continuais à le regarder furieux. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Sherlock venait de voir que j'étais vraiment furieux et se calma :

« Désolé John, vraiment désolé, dit-il d'un ton triste éxagéré, ne me frappe pas !

-T'es sérieux Sherlock là ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton blasé.

-Non ! Me répondit-il en souriant. »

Il était si mignon que ma colère se calma. Sherlock se rapprocha de moi et me carant des petits mots gentil, des « Mon petit hérisson » par ci et des « Je t'aime » par là... Ce qui m'étonna fortement de la part de Sherlock, mais je m'en fichais, j'adorais ça !

Nous nous serions calinés pendant des heures si Mrs Hudson ne serait pas arrivée avec une cliente.

Sherlock fut assé gêné :

«J'étais juste en train de vérifier., il hésita puis reprit, la résistance de la peau humaine sur... de la laine ! »

Quelques minute après nous nous asseyames pour écouter la cliante :

« Je m'appelle Dayana Frost et mon mari, Mr Frost, a disparu ! Pleura-t-elle »

Sherlock la regarda un long moment avant de déclarer, une expression dégoutée :

« Mais comment pouvez vous êtres triste si vous le trompez?!

-Sherlock ! Le repris-je

-Voyons John, c'est évident qu'elle le trope : son téléphone vient de vibrer et elle essaye absolument de le cacher, aussi elle n'a pas sa bague sur elle, elle dit à son mari que son doigt est trop large pour porter le bijou et elle dit à l'homme avec qui elle le trompe qu'elle n'est pas mariée, continua-t-il

-Sherlock ! Le repris-je encore une fois.

-Vous le trompez, n'est-ce pas, Mrs Frost ? Fit-il en souriant.

-Sherlock ! Tais toi ! Hurlais-je.

-Ce n'est que la réalité pourant ! Me répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

-Tais toi ! Tout de suite ! Continuais-je. Sherlock ! Bon sang ! Cette femme est éffondrée ! Laisse la parler ! »

Sherlock se tut. Et Mrs Frost gemissa avant de répondre :

« Je... ne trompe pas mon mari... Si je ne répond pas... aux vibrements c'est que..., elle recommenca à sangloter.

-Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, la rassurais-je, la méchante loutre ne vous dira rien de méchant.

-Mais peut-être que, commenca Sherlock

-Non, tais toi méchant eloutre ! Le coupais-je furieux »

Mais à ce moment Mrs Frost s'essuya les yeux et souria machiavéliquement :

« Je ne suis pas Dayana Frost ! Je suis Myriam Johnson, une journaliste qui vous a piégé ! Ria-t-elle. Le coup de la tromperie était drôle Sherlock. La méchante loutre et le petit hérisson ! Elle hurla de rire. Cela va faire la Une des journeaux demain ! John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, un couple ? »

* * *

**Le personnage de Dayana Frost est inspiré d'une de mes amies.**


End file.
